Illusions
by Harmony Slytherin
Summary: This year is different than any other year for Hermione Granger. Why? Becuase she is no longer friends with Ron, nor with Harry. And she has found true love. And, of course as if that weren't enough, Voldemort is lurking nearby...
1. The Hogwarts Express

Illusions  
  
By: Harmony Slytherin  
  
A/N: This story is dedicated to Silverphoenixwings. Her short fic, The Stars are Lovely Tonight, inspired this story. So please, go read it. This story will be long, as all of my others, and I think you will enjoy it. Please review.  
  
Note: This ch contains some original poetry (well, um, kinda...) so bear with me.  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
The Hogwarts Express  
  
~What is the meaning of friendship?  
Does anyone really know?  
When do you say, 'a good friend of mine'?  
Where is the line between friend and foe?~  
  
So much had changed since last year. Nothing was the same. Hermione wasn't sure whether the change was for the better or the worse. She only knew one thing.  
  
She and Ronald Weasley would never be friends again.  
  
She closed her eyes. She could remember when everything had changed, that second in history when Hermione Granger's life was thrown into confusion. Why it had changed at that moment Hermione would never know.  
  
But the 'when' wasn't important. It was the 'who' which was the big factor. If you had told Hermione Granger, a year ago, that she would, willingly, give up her friendship with Ron and let herself drift from Harry for him she would've scoffed.  
  
But that was before she really met Draco Malfoy.  
  
She couldn't even remember when they had started calling each other by first name, or why. She could only remember that cold December Saturday last year when she had been in Hogsmeade.  
  
Hermione hadn't wanted to go to Zonko's. She let Ron and Harry go alone, and saved a table for them the Three Broomsticks. That's when it happened....  
  
~ "Well, if it isn't Miss Hermione Granger in Hogsmeade without the Potty and the Weasel." He had said, sitting down in the chair next to hers. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"I asked you not to call them that, Draco." She replied, looking away. Her eyes landed on the band that was performing on the stage. It was the first and only time Hermione had seen live entertainment there. They finished their song, and Draco and Hermione applauded along with the rest. They started up a new song.  
"I love this song." Draco said.  
"You listen to music? I'm fairly shocked." Hermione said in mock surprise.  
"It's great for dancing, you know." He said, ignoring her comment and looking at her very pointedly.  
"Oh no, Draco Malfoy. I am not going to..." But she never got to finish. He grabbed her hands and dragged her out onto the floor.  
"Draco!" She whined. "I'm a horrible dancer!"   
"Nonsense." He replied, oblivious to the others around him dancing to the fast beat. "You just put your feet like this, then go like this..." He demonstrated.  
"I don't know..." Hermione said. Draco grabbed her hands again and began to dance. Almost against her will Hermione found herself dancing, and enjoying it.  
"There you go!" He said, smiling.  
"I'm doing it." She replied in amazement. "I'm doing it! Look Draco! I'm dancing!" She laughed with joy, and she and Draco continued to dance. The song ended, and the two happy teenagers stopped dancing. They looked down at their intertwined hands. For some reason, neither let go. Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes.  
That's when it happened. You wouldn't have known, just watching them. But something changed forever as they gazed at each other, really seeing the other for the first time.  
"Hermione..." Draco began, but then a bell rang at the entrance, followed by a cold blast of air and a swirl of snow. They both turned to see Harry and Ron hurry inside, looking around for Hermione. She immediately let go of Draco's hands before turning back to him.  
"Draco-" She said, but she never finished, because Draco was kissing her. It wasn't very long, but it was the most wonderful thing Hermione had ever experienced. He let her go again.  
"See you later, Hermione." Draco said, and winked. Before she could say another word he disappeared into the crowd. Smiling, Hermione sat down and motioned for her friends as if she had been sitting there the entire time. They sat around her, bringing butterbeer with them.  
Hermione looked up just in time to see Draco looking at her. She smiled. He did too, then exited the Three Broomsticks. Hermione was smiling in a way that made her glow, and, though Harry and Ron questioned her, she just smiled and shook her head...~  
  
Hermione began to smile at this memory. But no sooner had her lips begun to turn upward then another memory came to her...  
  
  
~ She was in the astronomy tower, looking away from Ron, who just scooted closer.   
"Will you go out with me, Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione felt as if she had something caught in her throat. Ron would never understand.  
"I can't, Ron." She forced herself to say. He looked faintly surprised.  
"Why not?" He asked. Hermione turned to look at him, trying not to cry.  
"Because I already have a boyfriend, Ron." She replied. Ron's eyebrows raised.  
"Who?" He asked, quite genuinely curious. Ron really did like Hermione...and the sad part was, Hermione knew it. She could not bear to look at him any longer.  
"Draco Malfoy." She whispered. Ron stared, shocked and stung, as Hermione, unable to take any more, ran from the room, leaving her books forgotten on the floor of the tower and only crying when Ron was out of earshot...~  
  
Hermione jolted herself out of the unpleasant memory, wiping away the single tear that had escaped her blinking lids. Ron was not worth her tears. He was so...uncompassionate.   
  
Hermione looked out of the window of the cab just in time to see King's Cross come into view.  
  
'Well, whatever happens,' She thought to herself. 'This is going to be a very interesting year...'  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was already sitting in a compartment, guarding it from anyone who dared to try and come inside.   
  
He too was remembering that day. Draco still did not know what possessed him to kiss Hermione, but it was the smartest thing he had ever done.  
  
The summer had been incredibly boring. His parents didn't even realize he was home until August, and even then the only thing they ever said was 'When are you going back to school?' Draco sighed. He had owled Hermione often, but it wasn't enough. He was itching to see her.   
  
And yet, there was a nagging wonder in the back of his mind. Draco knew that he liked Hermione-a LOT. Maybe even loved her. Draco found it hard to believe himself capable of love, after all these years of his father drilling it into him that there was no such thing. Yet there was no other explanation for this whirlwind of emotions that had settled into his chest.  
  
She had left Potter and Weasley behind for him. This should have reassured Draco, but it did the opposite. It had been a long summer. What if Hermione didn't feel quite as strongly as Draco did? What if she had decided that losing her 5-year friendship with the Gryffindor boys wasn't worth it? Or worse, what if she had fallen for one of them? Although Hermione never said anything, Draco knew quite well that Ron had asked her out last year. What if Hermione decided that she loved Ron?  
  
As these thoughts consumed him, he could only wait impatiently for Hermione to arrive.  
  
  
At that very moment, Hermione was saying good-bye to her parents, neither of whom knew anything about her relationship with Draco. With two hugs, one kiss on the forehead, one on the cheek and a few tears, Hermione left the Muggle world for her sixth year at Hogwarts, promising to write often.  
  
For some reason, Platform 9 3/4 didn't hold any of its usual charm. The chattering students annoyed her, and were beginning to give her a headache. After a quick survey of the area, she decided Draco must have already found and saved a compartment for them.   
  
As she was walking briskly to the train, she heard her name.  
  
"Hermione!" A familiar voice called. She whipped around to see Harry jogging up to her.   
  
"Hey Harry," She said. There was an awkward pause.  
  
"So, um, how was your summer?" He asked, trying to break the kind of silence they thought would never come upon them.   
  
"It was fine, and yours?" Hermione said, trying to be casual.  
  
"Um, it was fine." Once again, that awkward, uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Harry? Harry!" Harry and Hermione whipped around in unison to see Ron looking over the heads of practically the entire school to find his best friend. He spotted Harry and walked over to him.  
  
"There you are Harry! C'mon, I got us a compartment. Fred and George got our trunks into already, though they'll be apparating to Hogsmeade, of course." He spoke as if Hermione wasn't even there. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes, and she sped off in the opposite direction. Harry watched her go, then turned and looked sternly at his best friend.  
  
"Was that really necessary, Ron?" He asked.  
  
"What?" He replied defensively. "It's not like she wants to be our friend anymore. C'mon, let's go." Harry started walking to the compartment Ron had indicated, shaking his head. He never saw Ron looking off in the direction Hermione had fled, an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
Hermione had recovered herself by the time she found the compartment Draco had found for them. She slid in quietly, and Draco, who had his back to the door, didn't even notice.   
  
"Draco?" She said, as she could not tell just by the feeling of the room that it was her boyfriend sitting in that chair. He spun around, and his face lit up. He walked toward with unnatural swiftness, picked her up, twirled her around once, and brought her down with a kiss.  
  
"Hello!" Hermione said, giggling. Draco laughed.  
  
"I missed you." He said, leading her over to where he had been sitting.  
  
"I missed you too." She said, snuggling against his shoulder. He put his arms around her shoulders and smiled. His doubts were at rest.   
  
"How was you break?" He asked, not really interested at all. But he liked the sound of her voice, so he wanted to keep her talking.  
  
"Incredibly boring." She replied in disgust. "After attending witch school, dentist parents are really boring." She stuck her tongue out. Draco laughed softly, playing with her hair and inhaling deeply. He loved how she smelled too: like soap and lavender and new books and a summers day all at the same time.   
  
"Dentists?" Draco replied. "What are these so called 'Dentists'?"  
  
"They keep your teeth healthy and clean and looking nice, basically." She replied with a yawn, as if the very thought of it bored her to pieces...which it did.  
  
"Well, we all know you need it!" He teased. She turned toward him in mock anger and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Shut up Mr. Unnaturally Pale!" She said. "You should go tanning!"   
  
"I don't tan, I burn." Draco said simply.   
  
"I figured as much," Hermione said. They looked at each other, trying to hold it in...until they could no longer resist and burst out laughing.  
  
Draco pulled her closer as they began to calm down. Hermione smiled, and the kissed tenderly, trying to make up for two months apart. They were oblivious to the train went it began to move, oblivious to the beautiful scenery that began to flash by, oblivious to the world. They were even oblivious to red-faced Ron Weasley, who was watching them through the window as the laughed, talked and kissed. 


	2. Maria Mingle

Chapter Two  
Maria Mingle  
  
Business was going slow. Of course, Fred and George were waiting for business to pick up on the first Hogsmeade weekend. You could expect little from a small wizarding village in the way of buying joke products...unless it happened to be very near over 1000 teenaged wizards.  
  
Thus the situation of the newly opened Weasely's Wizard Wheezes. Not that they were having problems. Quite the contrary. Business through owl order was booming, but hardly anyone was coming into the actual shop.  
  
And so, on the afternoon of September the first, she looked incredibly bored. Who was she? That was the big question. She had told the twins that her name was Maria Mingle, but they happened to know for a fact that it was bogus. Which they found quite funny, so they hired her right away.  
  
No, her name was not Maria, nor Mingle. And she knew it quite well. But if she told them her real name HE might find her. Then what would she do?  
  
'Maria' was young, eighteen at the oldest. Her hair was a light brown, almost blonde. She was short, but not ridiculously so. She had wide blue eyes, and her face was speckled with freckles. Her skin was fairly light, but not pale. Her mouth was apt to smile, and her eyes were apt to dance. She herself loved jokes, and that was the main reason Fred and George had hired her. For what is the point of having a joke shop if your employees don't like jokes?  
  
She was bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. She had only had one customer all day, and she eying the clock with impatience.  
  
Five, four, three, two, one...  
  
"My shift's up!" She cried, grabbing her cloak. "Bye Fred!" Fred looked up from his papers and smiled at the mysterious employee. There was something about her he recognized, he just couldn't place it.  
  
"Goodbye, Maria." He replied, not laughing until the door was shut behind her.  
  
She rushed through the streets as the sun began to set. She was living in a tiny flat near the train station. Not much, but it was something. She hurried inside and sat down by the window. The Hogwarts express was supposed to come today. She sighed. She had always wondered what it would be like to go to Hogwarts. It had always sounded much more appealing than the small, all-girl private magical school she had attended. With a bit of regret, she watched the tracks...waiting.  
  
  
"Where are you sitting at the Feast?" Draco asked. Hermione had been quizzing him on various subjects, a game they often played. For every answer he got right, he got a kiss, for every answer he got wrong...he got another kiss. Pointless, but fun.   
  
Hermione looked up, surprised.  
  
"With you, of course!" She replied. "Why?"  
  
"It's the first meal of the year, I just thought you might want to spend it with your fellow Gryffindors." He replied, shrugging. Hermione made a face.  
  
"You mean sit with Harry and Ron?" She said. "No thank you." Draco laughed.  
  
"I never thought you would say that, Hermione." He replied.  
  
"They just don't understand me anymore." She sighed. She looked up at Draco. "They don't understand us."  
  
"Stop right now, Hermione. You're going into the depths of a woman's mind and it's a place I dare not follow." He said solemnly. Hermione giggled.  
  
"I see your point." She said. She put her head on Draco's shoulder, wondering and remembering.  
  
She and the boys had had so much fun together in the past. She was giving that up, and she was sure she would never have it back. It was easy, from this position, to say it was worth it. But Hermione was not a 'silly girl' as Rita Skeeter had called her all those years back. She wondered if Draco was really right for her or if she was doing something she would later regret.  
  
I guess there really isn't a way to know until later, she thought grimly. One of Hermione's worst nightmares was being trapped in a life she didn't want. Because she had seen it happen to so many others.  
  
It was dusk now, and the lanterns were coming on. Draco looked at Hermione with wonder.  
  
How did I ever find such a treasure? He wondered. I know I don't deserve this. Not that Weasley does. I don't know who could deserve her. He looked down at Hermione. She was looking thoughtful, as almost always. He wished he could hear what she was thinking.  
  
And Hermione was hoping that he couldn't hear it.  
  
They sat like that in silence for quite a while. Just sitting, comfortably, in each other's arms.   
  
The train began to slow down.   
  
"Train's stopping," Draco said sluggishly, as if he were tired. Hermione nodded and stood up. Holding hands, they hopped off of train and onto the platform. They got into a carriage, and Roq Quints and Biff Terrymore, a chaser and a beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team, climbed in after them.  
  
The two younger Slytherins watched Hermione with apprehension. She was trying not to squirm. Draco noticed this immediately and smirked.  
  
"Nervous, Granger?" He asked, his face set seriously but his eyes dancing with mirth. She snorted.  
  
"Hardly." She replied, and Draco laughed. Quints and Terrymore simply watched, wondering what mysterious power had been working on their team captain over the summer. When the carriage slowed they pushed out of it as fast as possible. Hermione groaned in protest.  
  
"All this sitting and standing and walking." She whined, and Draco laughed, climbing out of the carriage. He took Hermione's hand and helped her climb out of the carriage. Then, still holding hands, they walked into the Entrance Hall and, in turn, into the Great Hall. Draco bumped into someone on the way, but took no notice as he and Hermione rushed to find seats.  
  
A very offended and nearly bruised Ron glowered after them.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron turned to face Harry.  
  
"Absolutely nothing." He growled.  
  
  
  
The first Hogsmeade weekend was set for the last weekend in September, a date nearly all the students over second year were eagerly anticipating. However, there was still quite some time until that date.  
  
Lavender and Parvati were very wary of their dorm mate. Hermione spent as little time as possible near Gryffindor, and preferred to be with their enemies.  
  
Likewise, the Slytherins were very wary of the Gryffindor, a Muggle-born Gryffindor, no less. However, not even the Seventh years dared contradict Draco Malfoy, so whatever they thought of Hermione, they kept it to themselves.  
  
Even the teachers were buzzing with this change. A pureblood son of a Death Eater in Slytherin, dating a Muggle-born best friend of Harry Potter from Gryffindor? There was simply something wrong with this picture. They were often seen studying together in the Library, a place where they could get at least a little bit of privacy.  
  
Or at least, so they thought. They didn't see two tiny eyes watching with genuine interest, the scurrying away to write down what was seen.  
  
  
  
The girl known as Maria Mingle had the day off of work. But she was not going out to have fun, quite the opposite as a matter of fact. She slipped into the funeral home quietly, dressed completely in black with a veil to hide her face.  
  
She slowly and respectively approached the two open caskets, and looked inside. There they were, looking forever as if in a deep dreamless sleep. She felt a lump come to her throat, and allowed the tears to run down her cheeks. Then she turned and saw the room quickly filling. More than one of the guests was looking at the mysterious mourner cautiously. Quickly she turned and slipped out. But even as she did, she had to spin around and take one look back, whispering her final goodbyes.  
  
And without glancing back again, she threw back her shoulders, thrust out her chin, and marched outside to her portkey.  
  
  
  
If he had been in his human form, it would've taken every inch of Sirius Black's will power not to cry. He was, for a change, rather grateful that he couldn't go anywhere in public with Remus as a human.  
  
Remus was crying, and not making any attempts to hide it. Of course, that was understandable.  
  
After all, it was his parents who were dead.  
  
Remus was not the only one crying. The Lupins had been very popular, and for good reason. Sirius had become rather attached to them in the short time they had known one another. They were not at all surprised to see many people there they didn't even know, mourning the death of Lukus and Clara Lupin.  
  
Many of the mourners were French. Of course, the Lupins had moved to France after Remus had graduated. Remus had, in fact, gone several times to visit them in the last few months.  
  
Everyone knew how the Lupins had died. Voldemort. His arm of power was stretching to other nations. Spain, France, Portugal and Romania were among the top magical powers affected by his growing reign. No, the death of the Lupins was not a mystery.  
  
It was the disappearance of Clarissa Lupin, or her corpse, that confused the Aurors of France. 


End file.
